A cold shower and a hot dream
by patch138
Summary: Jacob: wet, hot, and sweaty...Rated M for Yummy Goodness


_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, she's wonderful to let us play with them like Barbie's...dressing them up anyway we see fit._

***********************************************************************************

**Cold Showers and Hot Dreams**

"Bye Bella! See you tomorrow." I cried as I dropped her off at Charlie's house.

"Bye Jacob" she called back to me, her luscious brown hair flowing behind her as she headed towards the door.

_God, shes beautiful._

I watched as she slowly walked up the walkway, swaying her hips from side to side. Her ass is perfect. She reached the door and turned to wave as she entered the house, slowly closing the door behind her. I've missed her. It's going to be an uncomfortable ride home, I thought to myself after adjusting Little Jakie.

Starting the car, I headed for home. Thoughts of the past flooded my mind. It's nice to be able to spend time with her again without having to worry about him all the time. Don't get me wrong, I hate what the he did to her, but I cant help but feel happy to finally have her to myself. Even before Bella moved to Forks with Charlie, I know I wanted to be with her. We had played together as kids and I had always had a strong feeling to protect her. Back then, I was the one she ran to for comfort after falling and scraping her knee, but once she met whats-his-name, he took over.

As I pulled into the driveway, I felt a little hot. Being a typical teenage boy, I'm not one to complain about being sick or feeling bad. I didn't pay too much attention to the slight fever that I could tell was coming on. I just need a cold shower, I thought to myself. After spending all day with Bella, I could use one anyway. Grabbing some shorts from my dresser, I headed for the shower. I turned on the water and stripped away my clothes.

_Ahh. _

That's just what I needed. I grabbed the soap and began to lather my body.

It didn't take long for the thoughts of Bella to invade my mind. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at me. Her gorgeous lips begging to be kissed. I bet she can do amazing things with those lips! I began to slowly stroke my hard cock until her soft hands replaced mine on my shaft, pumping up and down.

"Let me," she said as she stroked faster.

I felt my hands slowly inching up her body until I found them wrapped in her hair. I brought her face to mine, I leaned down to place a sweet kiss upon her lips.My mouth open slightly against hers, I felt her tongue swipe across my lip. My tongue reached out to meet hers, dancing in a brief battle for dominance.

_God, she tasted good! _

She slowly removed her lips from mine, working down my neck tracing along my throat, placing kisses as she went. She moved across my chest, licking and nipping as she headed for my nipples. Her hand found a slightly faster pace as she took one into her mouth. I sucked in a mouthful of air as she bit down. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure that surged through my body and straight to my dick. As if I could have gotten any bigger, it seemed to swell in her hand. She gave me a tight squeeze as she moved her lips down my newly defined washboard abs, kissing each ripple until she came to the V between my hips. Her free hand traced down the line of dark hair leading to my cock. She looked up at me through the lashes of her eyes, as if asking for permission.

I had to brace myself against the wall to remain standing as she began to ravage my cock with her mouth. She slipped her tongue out to lick the bead of pre cum of my tip.

"Are you ready for me Jacob?"

Her eyes told me exactly what I wanted to hear. She continued to lick and suck the tip earning groans of approval from me. Reaching up with her other hand, she began to massage my balls, gently pulling and tugging on the sensitive skin. She enveloped my shaft in her mouth while continuing to stroke what she couldn't fit in. It didn't take long before I could feel the ache in my stomach growing stronger and I knew my release was getting close.

The pumping and sucking grew faster and faster, my moans becoming more labored,_ "_Bella I want you! I need you!"

I couldn't hold back any more and I felt my release fall from my body to be washed down the drain.

After finishing in the shower, I quickly rinsed my body and dried off. Throwing on my shorts, I headed for my room. At least now I can get a good nights sleep...

I turned on some quiet music and laid down on my bed. I could feel the fever burning my skin, the light beads of sweat gathering on my brow. If I didn't know better, I would think I had grown since this morning. My feet nearing the end of the bed makes me wonder if that's not the case.

I rubbed my aching muscles in my arms, another sign that I'm probably coming down with something. My hands reach down to massage my hamstrings, the heat of them releasing some of the tenderness.

I tossed and turned for a while, trying to find a comfortable position on my tiny bed. The sweat pouring out of my body made it hard to fall asleep. It wasn't long until her voice echoed in my head.

"Jacob, come take a walk with me," my angel said to me, "There's something I want to show you."

I followed Bella's beautiful voice out the back door and we walked hand in hand towards the beach. As we come to our stump, I noticed a blanket laid out next to it. She pulled me over to it and tried playfully, yet unsuccessfully, to shove me down onto it.

"It's so beautiful out here. Will you sit with me?" She asked, her innocent voice almost drowned out by the waves of the ocean.

"Of course I will, Bells."

I would do whatever she asked me when she looked at me like that. The slight breeze coming off the water made her hair flow back off her shoulders, revealing to me her beautiful neck. The wonderful scent of strawberries wafted toward me filling my nostrils with want and the desire to taste her. She looked so ravishing sitting there, digging her toes into the sand.

"So, what exactly did you want to show me?" I couldn't hold myself back any more as I reached over and cupped her face with my hand. Turning her face towards me, I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Jake, I'm glad that you've been here for me through all of this. I know it hasn't been easy for you to sit back and watch everything that has happened." She took her hand and placed it over mine, moving it to her lips. "You are a great friend and I want to show you how much I appreciate you being here for me."

She traced up my forearm with a line of kisses, continuing towards my growing bicep, after sucking lightly on the crook of my elbow. The sensation of this new feeling headed straight to my midsection. I could feel my cock growing in anticipation of the things I was hoping would happen. A low moan, almost a growl, escaped my lips as she nipped and sucked up my neck to my ear. Taking it in her mouth, she bit down, causing me to moan louder. My hands found their way to her hair, twisting my fingers into the scalp, pulling her to my mouth. She groaned into my mouth as I massaged her tongue with mine.

Breaking the kiss for some much needed air, she reached for the hem of my shirt. Giving it a gentle tug, I raised my arms allowing her to remove it from my body.

"I love the way your abs feel against my skin. Will you help me take of my shirt?"

_Hell Yeah!_

I reached the top button of her blouse and began unbuttoning it. Her head fell back revealing even more of her sexy neck to me. This time I couldn't resist swiping my tongue from her collarbone up to her ear.

"Bella, you taste amazing, like fresh strawberries." I moaned into her soft flesh.

Slowly unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, I slid it from her shoulders. Beneath, she wore a pale green lace bra that barely covered her nipples. My hands found their way up her arms, relishing in the way her skin felt underneath them. Taking in her scent once more, my mouth found it's way to the crease of her breasts. Reaching behind her, she unclasped the bra and lay it on top of her shirt. Once she was entirely revealed to me, my hands took on a mind of their own. My thumbs lightly grazed across her hardening peaks, causing her to bite her lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape.

I laid her back on the blanket, taking one of her nipples in my mouth. She writhed in pleasure underneath me. I gently nipped and sucked on the one in my mouth as I twisted and twirled the other between my fingers. Her fingers trailed up my arms and into my hair pinning my face to her chest.

"That feels so good Jacob, please don't stop," she moaned as her head turned from side to side.

Not wanting to disappoint her, I took the same care in pleasuring the other nipple before placing kisses down the middle of her stomach, blowing lightly on the freshly kissed skin causing her to shiver beneath me. As I sat her up to slide the zipper of her skirt down, she raked her fingernails across my nipples causing them to harden and my length to grow at the same time. I shifted uncomfortably as she continued to rake them down my abs to the button on my jeans. She undid the button and slid the zipper down, pushing me back on the blanket while pulling herself on top of me. She trailed kisses down the trail of hair until she reached the top of my boxers. Lifting my hips, I let her slide them down and off my legs. She stood up and slid her skirt and matching pale green boy cut panties off, tossing them into the pile of clothes. The smell of her arousal wafted past me as the panties sailed over my head.

She placed one knee on each side of my calves as she sat down to straddle me. My cock standing at attention caused her to moan.

"Do you want me, baby? You're all nice and hard for me. I can't wait to taste you."

Her tongue reached out and flicked the tip, causing my body to twitch in anticipation for her mouth. She took me into her mouth, causing my head to fall back onto the ground. Moans flowed freely from between my lips as she worked my cock up and down; her hand stroking at the same pace as her head. As much as I didn't want her to stop, I had to.

"I need to touch you," I whispered. I reached for her and moved her so that she was resting directly over my dick. I could feel the wetness dripping from her hot sex as she slipped down on to me. We moaned together as she covered my entire cock. She began to rock back and forth, grinding her hips into me.

"You feel incredible." I groaned as she lifted her self up and slammed back down on me. My hands grabbed her ass and squeezed as she ran her nails along my stomach. I could feel her walls beginning to clench around me, so I knew she was getting close. She continued to ride me harder and faster until she came all over my cock. I shoved my entire length inside of her a few more times before falling over the edge with her, letting her walls milk my orgasm. I pulled her close to me, holding her until we came down from the high we were on.

"I love you, Bella."

She leaned up from my chest and I noticed her hair was different. Her mahogany locks were now a glossy blond. Her perky breasts a size larger, not that I minded. She flipped her hair back and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"ROSALIE?! What the hell?"

I flew up from my bed, the sheets soaked with sweat, and cum. Wow. This fever must really been getting to me!

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at smut...how did I do? The best way to let me know is with a review!**

**A special thank you to my beta, sirenastarot, you ROCK!**


End file.
